disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kickinfan321/Karate chick Part 5
I ran as fast as i could thinking my dad is jut getting worse he is breaking out of prison tears fled from my eyes.I sprinted inside and say within the corner of my eye the guys watching t.v they looked at me in concern i just ran to my room and jumped on my bed and cried i heard a knock i said leave me alone the guys said please i knew they werent going to go so i had let them in i was on my bed with my knees up and my arms around them and my head down Kim: what do you want jacks little sis: we want to help Milton; what happend Jerry: why you crying chica Jack:please tells us we want to help Kim: you cant Eddie: let us try the little girls: plllleeeeeaaassssseee God they can be annoying but it was sweet how they all really wanted to help especially from jack....OMG what am i saying uuggghhh god why does he have to be so perfect Kim: you know my dad is in prison the guys nod Kim: he is'nt allowed out for 4-6 more years and i saw him today in his prison suit running from the police i could see it was him i dont knwo how dangerous he had gotten or if he had changed so i was scared and i ran....he has writtin letters to me on how he wanted to see me and he asked about mum and my sister and everyhting but i have never wrote back but i was too scared i didnt know if he was pulling an act and i was scared that he would come home so i told him i moved house. everyone looked stuned Jack: were sorry to hear that Milton: but there's nothing to worry about eddie: cause were here Jerry: were here for you chica Girls: yea they all hug milton: hey lets go watch some t.v Jack: lets check the weather i mean if it is good we could head out to the beach everyone: yea The guys went downstairs and turned the t.v on Reporter: It has just been found out that a man from prison known as mr.crawford has escaped from prison on a search for something he calls family buisness we believe he is on a search for his daughter unfortunately we do not know her name and we dont know what he will do to her so everyone keep your doors locked at all times and if you are mr.crawfords daughter i would lock your dorrs from all areas and windows cause you are unsafe at the moment. this julie richards reporting for daily news the guys switch of the tv after jack snatches the remote of jerry Jack: kim... Kim just gazes at the t.v Kim: what could he possibly want with me Jack: kim dont worry we dont know what he will do so i suggest that all of us stay here and take turns on guarding the house Kim: PLEASE JUST DONT LET HIM IN THE HOUSE everyone looks at kim Jack thinks to himself: Kim is actually scared i mean my kimmy is never scraed oh god what am i saying my kimmy seriously Jack; you know what we know karate and we will protect kim no matter what Everyone except Kim: YEA!!!! Kim: watch out he is coming he does nothing but kill kim said with her eyes wide open she kept saying kill kill as she went upstairs Jack: Okay this is serious i mean kim never gets scared never i mean even when she is alone and a man tried to kill her with a knife you know when people say give me all your money or i will kill you The guys nod Jack: kim punched that guy she didnt get scared i mean who would Everyone raised their hands Jack: exactly, and if she is scared of her dad who kills we need to be serious about this cause this is a mattee of life or death Milton: actually it is help or death cause if we dont help kim she is dead.... Milton stops to look around and see's that everyone is gone Milton: Oh sure just walk away i will let you know that MY TERMS AND SUGGESTIONS CAN BE VERY HELPFUL Everyone shouts from upstairs and downstairs: NO ONE CARES MILTON JUST GO TO SLEEP OR YOU CAN COME AND HELP MAKE LUNCH Milton just walks over to the kitchen and see's jack,jerry and eddie Milton: anyone know how to cook The guys: no not really which is why jack is going to order pizza Jack calls the pizza guy and puts it on speaker Pizza guy: hello we cannot take your order we are not open and shall not open our shop until the prisoner is back in his jail cell GOT IT Jack: wow he was really scared The guys: mmmhhmmmm Jack: well i do know how to make lasange Eddie: I can make cake Milton: Yea i guess that will do Later on once eveything is set Kim comes downstairs to eat and they all eat in silence until the phone rings kim hesitantly walks over to it and puts it on speaker Onminous voice: KIMBERELY I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE I'M COOOMMMMIIINNNGG evil laugh then the phone line cuts Kim stares back at the guys with fear and see's the gangs forks drop with a loud clang and wide eyes looking at the phone sorry it is short and it was a little rushed so sorry anyways please review. Category:Blog posts